Talk:Freedom Press/News
Burenia... oh, Burenia! I should contact some people there too. The arm of the Clan reaches far, from the Emeralds far into the rest of the world. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Burenia Burenia has just been contacted. The Royal Eagle has landed. Elvis has left the building. Peace out nigga. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) A word from your king Let it be known The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I actually meant "wouldn't" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hm, your wording was ambiguous. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Fully aware of that. I'm always ambiguous :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Wasabi was only a judge in the last term, TMV doesn't have a judge in this term. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That's strange, he told me he did have a SCJ. Who are the three current SCJs, then? 77topaz (talk) 20:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ndengu The Tagogese government has declared that it is a fact that Ndengu is dead, so the latest article is officially a lie :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Can we bring this newspaper to the Supreme Court for telling lies? :o --OuWTB 12:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Go ahead :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah.. too lazy :P --OuWTB 13:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Don't you shush me :o --OuWTB 13:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) It is. :( --Semyon 18:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Nonsense The Freedom Press seriously damages its reputation by publishing blatantly false news like this. :( Ndengu is dead, as is clearly stated on the wiki corresponding to his nation of origin. The Tagogese government can provide evidence of his death if necessary. The attempt to rationalise the continued existence of Ndengu is an unprecedented attack on the right of wikis to determine the course of events in their own wikinations, akin to a page being created on the Brunant wiki alleging a nuclear attack on Noble City, and will result in the entire wikiverse falling apart. :( In conclusion, it sadifies everyone very much. :( --Semyon 18:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : Does it really sadify everyone? No one in the free world is sad that a newspaper has the guts to stand up to Tagog's illegal regime and telling the truth. And now that you're at it, why don't you take a look at the Cape Times and criticize its"so-called lies". HORTON11: • 18:29, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I think you're missing the point here, two lies don't make a truth. :( --Semyon 18:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think the Times ever says that the assassination wasn't successful. So they're not lying, they just have a difference of opinion. --Semyon 18:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well we just have to correct that omission of the truth. And one question for the Times: why does your regime support Barzona Libre, a known terrorist group? HORTON11: • 18:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::You don't seriously expect me to answer questions from a newspaper known to play fast and loose with the facts? :( --Semyon 22:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well it's your own opinion to believe Cape Times is "fast and loose" with the facts, but if you actually bothered to read any of the articles, you'd see they were one the spot, informative and based solely on actual facts and data. And it isn't taking an anti-Tagog bias, so I don't know why rou're so riled up. HORTON11: • 14:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Not quite. They only wrote some sadifying, untrue and misspelt lies. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::If they are whay you consider "lies", why go though all this trouble to deny the fact that that Ndengu is supposedly dead, if you guys already know what happened. And on your accusations, the truth can be sad, everything published in the Cape Times is based on fact and research (therefore, true) and it is not misspelt. HORTON11: • 17:13, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You still don't seem to understand that someone is pretending to be Ndengu :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::And you still don't seem to understand that we all know you are pretending that Ndengu is dead. HORTON11: • 14:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Not at all. We possess classified documents - including pictures - which is full proof that Ndengu is dead. --OuWTB 15:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::And we have Ndengu's dead body as well :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Where are those "classified pictures". We have a picture of Ndengu on his page, and another showing him alive and well. Oh, and you probably have the body of some Ndengu impostor, or perhaps his double :p HORTON11: • 15:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I think this is an unproductive conversation. The Tagogese government took measures to eliminate threats to Tagog's internal security, and was successful in doing so. The bizarre behaviour of a few misguided individuals need not concern us, even if they do control major sections of the foreign press. In the unlikely event they become a problem, we can eliminate them too. --Semyon 20:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :I am already glad there is at least SOME conversation going on still. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 20:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I get it, you took some poor guy and shot him up and now claim you've killed Ndengu, how interesting. A few individuals? And FYI, it's actually a few nations you've managed to enrage via your blatant lies and terrorist activities. HORTON11: • 20:38, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Obviously Ndengu is still very much alive as I just played tennis with this chap the other day. He has an amazing backhand but I stood my own and beat him. Marvelous fellow, real funny too. And my God can he drink! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 21:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::And a nice chat with the Queen of Brunant. Only Mr. Kanto Quyto a few of his misguided government cronies seem to believe he is truly dead. HORTON11: • 21:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::I shall reiterate: 'I think this is an unproductive conversation. The Tagogese government took measures to eliminate threats to Tagog's internal security, and was successful in doing so.' :P --Semyon 11:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The picture in Brunant was obviously taken before he died, and the one who obviously is alive is obviously someone else :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The picture in Brunant was obviously taken after he supposedly "died", and the one who obviously is dead is obviously someone else (your supposed fake Ndengu, perhaps). HORTON11: • 14:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::And you are right, this is an unproductive discussion. The Tagogese government took measures to eliminate threats to Tagog's internal security, and was unsuccessful in doing so, and now you're just trying to keep an argument going in order to save face from your second failed attempt at killing Ndengu. HORTON11: • 14:20, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::In interest of truth (though I'm aware that's not something that interests you very much :P) I'd like to point out your accusation 'you're just trying to keep an argument going in order to save face from your second failed attempt at killing Ndengu' is in contradiction to my earlier statement that 'I think this is an unproductive conversation.' :P --Semyon 15:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::In interest of truth (though I'm aware that's not something that interests you very much at all :P), every argument you have made is in contradiction to my earlier statement that 'I think this is an unproductive conversation.' By blatantly lying against repeated evidence you are just dragging this on. HORTON11: • 15:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't really understand, sorry. Anyway, as we both seem to agree, let's end this discussion. --Semyon 17:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, its finally time you recognized your arguments were, well simply, wrong. Now we can bury the hatchet. HORTON11: • 18:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC)